1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar heat collector for improving the collection and heat conduction of solar heat, thereby making more effective use of solar heat.
2. Description of Background Art
A solar heat collector pipe is known which comprises an evacuated double-tubing glass pipe through which a heat pipe is inserted. The heat pipe is fitted into a groove in a heat-conductive plate. However, with the aforesaid solar heat collector pipe, some difficulty is involved in bringing the heat pipe into uniform surface contact with the groove in the heat-conductive plate. For that reason, heat conduction between both parts is so poor that the solar heat collected is not effectively used due to heat loss.